


Insatiate #2

by voleuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #2

**Author's Note:**

> S2, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

Rose thinks about a lot of things before she comes.

That thing Mickey does with his thumb. 

The way Jack smells when he's just out of the shower. 

Adam's laugh, and the curve of Jimmy Stone's neck.

Rich from the shoe department, and the way he would touch her shoulder.

The Doctor's hand on the small of her back. (It doesn't feel the same, anymore.) The tickle of the ocean on Delta Swath Twelve, and the way the water swirled against and between her.

Mickey's whimper of breath the last time they were alone. The way her stomach twists when she does a cartwheel, and the thrum of the vibrator that's probably still shoved under her socks at home.

She thinks about everything but tomorrow.


End file.
